How to Save a Kingdom
by Avis1225
Summary: (Fantasy AU) Instead of Quirks all over the place, Magic Potential rules the world. And since heroes aren't a thing, people turned into Knights, Mages and Alchemists.Every body had the Magic Potential, however, our young protagonist seems to lack any to call his own. And even with his handicap, he must be destined for something amazing if he got the Golden Paladin's attention.
1. How to Make a Prologue

**I do not own any characters** **or places that are in the actual anime** **or manga**

Hundreds of years ago, there was a young boy that was very interested in fire. He couldn't explain it, but he felt he always gravitated towards the element. One of the times he saw fire, he decided to touch it. The boy and his parents were completely shocked at what they saw.

 _His hand was fine!_

While nobody at the time knew it, that boy was the first one to gain Magic Potential. After that initial boy, a strange phenomenon happened where all the babies born had magic potential in their veins. Like him, some were able to withstand the elements, while others could even control the elements. After 50 years, over half of the worldly population possessed this power. Once another 30 years passed, only 10% didn't exhibit some kind of magic potential.

Once 60% of the world had magic potential, people started to see that they were all connected to 4 classes. Once the classes were established, and people had a decent grasp of how to use their powers, new professions showed up to use these powers; some more than others. A few of them were Mages, Alchemists, and the ever so popular, Knight role!

Unlike your typical RPG, Mages were more like scholars than actual fighters. Although they did possess a hefty amount of Magic Potential, they decided to use it to understand what Magic Potential is, where it came from, and how it worked.

Alchemists were the people that would almost get as much service as food shops. They would create potions that would help somebody that was injured, some that gave your skin the strength of steel, while others were kinda duds. They would always try to find new concoctions to assist their customers in any way.

And then there were the Knights. The role everybody wanted to be. They would develop their Magic Potential to be used in hand-to-hand combat, or with a weapon. Some even use their magic for protection when the time for it arises. They often get famous for protecting their kingdom from threats. It truly was an honor to be a knight.

So long story short, except for a few changes, the world as they knew it was turned into an RPG!

 ***To the actual story***

"Comeon Izuku," a female voice said to the child that was currently taking in the sights of the shopping places, "You don't want to get left behind, do you?"

"No mom!" he yelled back to his mother, "I'm coming!" After taking another look at a merchant that sold time counters (clocks), he used his little legs to catch back up to his mother. When he reached her, he instinctively grabbed the hand his mother left out for him.

"Stay with me, okay? A lot of people are going to be coming this way soon, and I don't want you to get lost," the mother said in a kind voice.

"Okay." he simply responded as he continued to look around the town. This was the boy's first time away from the house. He would usually do his chores when his mom went to town, but she insisted he go with her so that he could get acquainted with the kingdom. Staying inside all day wasn't healthy for a 5 year old boy after all.

"Do you remember what we need to get sweetie?" his mother asked to get his attention.

"Yeah! We need...umm...we need..." Izuku thought hard on what they needed to get from the marketplace. Inko just smiled at how cute her son looked as he was trying to remember, "Oh yeah! We need some bread, beef, milk, and a new trowel for your garden!"

"Yep. Now let's hurry up and get the freshest things before they're all taken." she said as she took her son's small hand and lightly pulled him into the right direction.

It took a few minutes, but they finally made it to the marketplace. To Inko's dismay and to Izuku's amazement, the place was already full with people. She let out a light groan of annoyance while the boy's eyes were practically sparkling.

"Wow! There's so many people!" Izuku exclaimed, "I wonder why they're all here at the same time?"

"Me too Izuku, me too," the mother sheepishly said as she led her son through the crowd of people. Once Izuku made it to the group of people, him and his mother started getting bounced around by the sea of people. Many apologies were said from the 2 as they made it to each of the places they needed to go to. Once they were able to escape the crowd, they were both tired from their little expedition. They ended up with slightly stale bread, some decent beef, milk that was going to expire soon, and the trowel was slightly used.

"And that," Inko started to her son, "Is why I like to hurry up with the shopping. You ok sweetie?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you had to go through that everyday," Izuku then smiled innocently at his mother, "Your so cool mom!"

Inko then pulled her son into a tight squeeze while also carrying their purchases, "Thanks sweetie. I try." She then let her son go and the 2 continued on their way home. Unbeknownst to them, there was a figure in a black robe following them. The 2 got a fair distance away from the chaotic marketpalce before the figure announced his presence.

"Um...excuse me," he said in a sincere voice, "Could you help me with where to go? I'm new to this kingdom, you see."

The pair turned around to see the man before them. He had a black robe with the hood covering his face. The robe went all the way down to his legs, so there wasn't really much to see.

Inko looked at the man with a skeptical face on while she ushered Izuku behind her, "I will try my best to lead you in the right direction. Where do you need to go?"

The man then walked closer to the 2. The mother walked back as well, afraid of what the man was going to do. Once the man was close enough, he produced a metal needle from his pocket. Then he threw it with all his strength past the 2.

That's when he started making his demands, "Hand over all your coins and groceries. My MP is metal, and I specialize in attracting metals. So if you don't want to get skewered in the throat..."

The mother and son were now trembling like a leaves at the threat. Both were scared for their lives. Reluctantly, Inko started to hand over the bag full of stuff.

However, just before the man was about to grasp the bag, another person in a suit of armor tapped him on the shoulder. When the robed man turned around, he was greeted with a sword that was inches from his face.

The suited man smiled as he saw the expression on the other man's face. He then gave a wave from his unoccupied hand, "Hello thief. If you don't mind coming with me, we'll see what the nobles want to do with you." His sword then glowed yellow for a few seconds. After the glow faded, Inko and Izuku were more calmed then they were before. They were convinced that the man's form put them at ease.

The robed man growled in anger as he lifted his hand up. The needle started to shake while it was on the ground. The armored man saw this, so he pushed his sword closer so that it was barely on the tip of his nose, "Ah ah ah. You're not going to use your MP against me."

That caused the thief to let go of his control of the needle. He sighed reluctantly and started in a mad dash away from the armored man.

"Hey!" he called out, "Get back here!" he then gave chase to the man that threatened the mother-son pair. Inko and her son looked on to the man trying to catch up to the thief. Izuku was especially interested.

"Who was that mom?" he asked.

"That was a knight, sweetie. They protect their kingdom and the people that live in it. Lucky us that he decided to come around," she then got herself together and was about to walk down the path to their house, "Comeon Izuku, We can tell you dad about what happened when we get home."

"Hey mom."

"Yes?"

"I want to be a knight when I grow up."

 ***Thus ends the first chapter! This is more like a prologue to what's coming up, so please bear with me. I don't know when I'll update, but I assure you that it will be soon**

 **Hope you all have a great rest of your day, and please review so you can tell me how I did!**


	2. How to Apply for Knighthood

***7 years later***

"You sure you have everything, Izuku?" the voice of Inko asked her son as he was busy tying his shoes together.

"Yes mom," Izuku said as he looked to his right to see a sword perched up on the doorway. It was a simple weapon that Izuku had been training with for the past 2 years. It turned out his dad was a good trainer when it came to these weapons.

"What about your gloves?" she asked in an anxious tone. She was a nervous wreck upon seeing her son about to leave the house for his tryout.

"Got them," Izuku said as he raised his hands up to show that his gloves were indeed on.

"What about your scabbard?" a new voice said from behind Inko. The woman turned around to see her husband, Hisashi Midoriya, standing there with a scabbard for Izuku's weapon.

"Oh yeah. Thanks dad!" Izuku got up to walk over to his father. After taking the piece of leather, he went back to the doorway to sheath the sword. Putting the weapon on his back, he turned back to look at his parents that were looking at him. They both had a grin on their face.

"I'll put your training to good use dad! I'm gonna pass my knight exam, and become the greatest knight ever!" the boy said with a smile on his face.

The man just chuckled, "I'm sure you will. I look forward to seeing that acceptance paper."

"You don't have to be first, sweetie," Inko said to her son, "We'll be proud of you no matter what."

He ran up to the 2 and gave them a giant hug. The parents happily hugged him back. Once he pulled away, he ran back to the door, "Seeya!" he said as he started on his way to the Knight Course Exam.

* * *

The boy was walking for a while before he stood in front of the gate to the famous **K-Academy**. There was a big gate in the front of the school that would keep out any kind of intruder. Surrounding the gate was a wall of equal height that boxed in the school. In the center of this box was the school itself. It almost looked like a castle with how it was built.

Izuku immediately felt intimidated by just the sheer size of the school. It felt like he was going to try and impress the king with his skills. That thought alone was enough to make the boy start sweating. He took a look around, and some other people were doing the same thing he was doing.

 _'Glad I'm not the only one,'_ The greenette thought as he shook his head to get rid of the anxiety inducing senario. With a deep breath, he started to walk towards the school.

Only to bump into a person...

He took a step back and immediately began to apologize while he bowed furiously, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!"

The person in front of him had on a cloak that covered the top half of their body. Of course, the hood was up, so you couldn't see anything. They just stared back at the boy with a confused look. They then coughed lightly into their arm and turned around to the entrance, "No problem. Be careful next time."

Izuku looked up from his position to see the person was already a few feet away from him. _'That person was pretty suspicious.'_ Izuku thought as he kept looking at the figure. He had always put his guard up around people that covered their face. Call it an instinct after what happened to him and his mom a few years back.

However, he couldn't dwell on this for long, because the final bell for examinees had just sounded, "Crap crap crap!" he said as he, and a couple others, ran into the school.

The school turned out to be larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. The halls were painted a pretty blue that had gold emblems of the school logo painted on some places, so that they could compliment the blue really well. There were suits of grey armor standing up on mannequins. On the floor, there was a red carpet that was rolled all the way down the hall.

It was the fanciest place Izuku had ever been in. He was so captivated by the fanciness of the school that he stood still in order to admire it.

That's when he felt someone pull him on his arm, "Comeon! You won't become a knight if you just stand there." Izuku looked to see that the hooded person from before was pulling him.

"T-Thanks." Izuku stuttered. He quickly shook his head to get himself together, and started to run again to the testing room.

* * *

"Hello examinees," the proctor for the exam said. He was wearing a purple and dark blue robe with a typical mage hat on. Beside him was a stick that had a little crystal at the edge of it. "I am the proctor for the written part of the exam. You each will be taking different tests on knighthood. You get 80% or higher, and you pass. If you get lower than that, you'll automatically get kicked out of the exam."

Izuku started sweating as he held his pencil in his hand. He took a deep gulp and tried to steel himself for the test. Ever since he was saved by that knight, he had studied harder than anyone else to become one. He even took notes on the knights that he hears about. They were pretty detailed.

For the third time that day, Izuku shook his head to get rid of his worries. Once he was sure that the anxiety lessened, the paper that had the big words ' **EXAM** ' was placed in front of him.

"You have an hour to finish," the mage from the front said as he flipped an hourglass over. The sand started to fall to the bottom as the seconds went by, "Your time starts now!"

Everybody there turned their undivided attention to the paper in front of them. Izuku was no acception to that. He looked over the paper to see if there were any easy questions that he could answer right off the bat. But he stopped as he realized something, _'These questions are easy.'_

Whether it was his anxiety that came full circle, or the crazy amount of notes he took on knighthood, the boy will never know. What he did know, was that he was completely relaxed after looking the test over. He picked up his pencil, and calmly wrote the answers down on the paper.

 ***1 hour later***

"Time's up! Pencils down!" the mage exclaimed as he held up the hourglass to show the students that the sand was all at the bottom. Some students groaned at the announcement, while others let out a breath of relief. Izuku was just calmly looking over his answers again before he had to turn his paper in.

"Now, hand me your papers so I may grade them," the mage said. People started getting up and they walked over to the mage's empty desk to place the papers on it. Once everyone sat back down, the man pulled out a monocle that had a purple tint to it.

Nobody seemed to know what it was, but Izuku did, "It's the Monocle of Correction! It can see any mistakes and point them out! But it can only last for 5 minutes. That's a really powerful item," he mumbled to himself in a very quiet voice. The proctor apparently didn't hear him, but the people beside him did because they scooted away from him.

After about 3 minutes, the mage picked up the papers again, "I have finished grading the tests. Your score should be on the front. I repeat; if you got below an 80, you can't continue on with this exam."

He then started placing people's papers on their desks. The first few he passed them to had either a look of relief on their faces, or held their head in their hands. This, and similar actions, happened as he went down the rows of people. Izuku was crossing his fingers when the man finally made it to his table.

"Izuku Midoriya..." he said as he kept looking at the paper, "Well done. Perfect score." To say the other examinees were shocked would be an understatement. Even Izuku was a little surprised. Not at the score he got, but how the teacher called him out like that.

He placed the paper on his table, and sure enough, there was a 100 on his paper. Izuku would've been more happy, if it weren't for the pairs of eyes staring at him from all directions.

* * *

When the boy left the room, he was feeling more nervous about the next part of the exam than he had for the first part. People would probably be gunning for him, since his proctor unknowingly made him a target to all the people that barely passed.

Right now, Izuku was in the training arena that the school personally had, so they could begin their other part of the exam, ' **Combat** '.

Izuku was waiting with the group of people that were taking the combat portion of the exam. There was a **significant** decrease to the number of people who had applied, to the people that were still here.

 _'Was that written exam really that hard for people?'_ Izuku obliviously thought as he kept looking at the others and their weapons. Some were crazy; like a blade that could come out of its handle and be swung around like a flail. Then there was the people that went with the more traditional weapons, like a short sword or a knife.

While he was scanning the people, he cane across a person dressed in a robe that covered their face, _'Oh! It's him. I wonder what weapon they have.'_ he thought as he kept staring at the person from before.

Then, a figure came out of the doors across the hallway. He was dressed from head to toe in a suit of yellow armor. A sword was set on his side as he walked towards the examinees. On the front of the plate mail was an insignia of the king's flag.

Everyone knew who the man was even before he removed his helmet. Once he did, 2 golden locks stuck up from the front of his head. His face was pretty chiseled; with the strong jaw line and rectangular-ish face.

"The Golden Paladin!" seemingly everyone shouted at the same time. The man just laughed at the kids display.

"Yes it is I! The Golden Paladin! I will be looking at you all battle to see who has potential and who doesn't." he said with a smile that could get rid of any evil.

Izuku was especially excited to see the man. Even though he was pretty young, he could never forget the face that inspired him to come here.

"Now, let me go over the rules..."


	3. How to Battle without MP

**After looking at one long, very detailed comment in particular about my story, I have decided to try and better myself in writing (Thanks for that totoroki. Really apperciate it!)**

 **Fun fact, this chapter was actually around 2.7k before I edited it. Now it is slightly above 4k.**

* * *

"Now, let me go over the rules..." the Golden Paladin said as he pulled out a scroll from his...helmet? "You each will participate in 1-vs-1 battles. Whoever wins, passes the exam and gets to take the knight course. If you lose, you'll fail the exam. Any questions?"

One person with a stiff arm raised his hand, "I do!" he was dressed from the neck down in a suit of armor. Izuku looked at him with a metaphorical question mark over his head, _'Were all 12. I think that's a little too much.'_

The boy then continued, "What will we do in the event of a tie?"

The knight was quick to answer the question, "It is very unlikely that that will happen. If it does, we'll figure it out. Anymore questions?" He smiled when he saw the lack of hands in the air, "Good. Now...who wants to go first?"

* * *

The people that ended up going first was a boy with spiky red hair, and the stiff boy from before. The red head had a spiked club for a weapon and wore no armor. The other boy had a broadsword for a weapon. They were currently standing in a big square that was 4 inches off the ground. There was a line of rope that was put on each corner of the square, so as to keep people from falling out. Both of them were staring each other down as they waited for the Golden Paladin to begin the match.

"Start!" he exclaimed to the 2. They then began to run at each other. At the center of the arena, a spiked club met with a blade with a loud _clang_! The 2 then backed away from each other to gain some ground.

The redhead had a big smirk plastered on his face, while his opponent had a look of pure intensity on his face. The blue haired boy then closed his eyes, and scrunched his face up a little. Izuku was really excited, because he knew what was going to happen, _'He's going to use his Magic Potential!'_

A white aura began to cover the boy's legs and sword. Once he opened his eyes, he charged forward to his target _much_ faster than before. The redhead barely had time to slide to the right to avoid a slash. Even though he did dodge the first attack, he wasn't expecting the kick from the boy's fast legs.

The redhead fell a few inches away from his attacker with a thud. When he tried to stand up, he was met with a sword pointed to his face.

"Do you yield?" the boy asked as he held the sword to his face. Again, the redhead had a smug grin on as a gray aura started to envelop him. It started at his chest, but it covered his whole body in seconds. Once the aura dissipated, he went to smack the blue haired boy's broadsword away. When the hand connected, there was a sight that amazed everyone.

The sword actually broke!

The redhead on the ground then grabbed the shocked boy's shoulders and delivered a hard headbutt to his head. The stiff boy was a little disoriented, and fell to the ground clutching the spot that was hit. When he finally recovered, he saw he was in the same position the other boy was in before.

"My MP is Metal. My specialization is metal infusion. Can make anything as hard as metal," the redhead said with his club in the boy's face. "Do you yield?"

Taking a moment to think about the situation, and seeing the position he was in, he reluctantly gave a nod. It was a small one, but the Golden Paladin was able to catch it, "Examinee Kirishima has won the match. Examinee Iida, I apologize for your outcome." The boy got up from his position and started to exit the arena, which is when he approached him, "Go see Ms. Shuzenji about your head wound."

Examinee Iida was a little downcast after the short battle, but he quickly picked his head up, and said, "Thank you for the opportunity to try out. I apologize for wasting your time." He then left the arena and went out the door.

Izuku honestly felt bad for him, _'I feel like he would've been an amazing knight.'_

"Now onto the next match!" the Golden Paladin exclaimed.

* * *

The next opponents were the person Izuku saw earlier, and a boy with dark hair and an intense look in his eye.

"Start!" the paladin said. Immediately after he said that, the intense looking boy started to summon his MP. A brown aura quickly surrounded his hands as he pointed them to the ground.

Out from the ground came little golems made of stone and dirt. They were about 2 feet tall, 2'5 at most. They each had a a pretty big under bite and a soulless look in their eyes.

"Attack," he said as he pointed to the robed character. The golems then immediately turned aggressive as they launched themselves at the examinee.

The robed character was quickly confronted with all the constructs at once. They rolled to their left to avoid the many tiny soilders. That's when they pulled a weapon from behind their back. It was a simple knife, with black handle, that extended to about 6 inches. They used the blade to cut two of the golems in half.

Now with only three left, the summoner started to pull out his own weapon. It was a worn shortsword that was a little bit longer than his opponents. He rushed the robed person while they were cleaning up the golems.

They finished messing with their forth one before they noticed the dark haired boy. When they finally did, they pulled her arm back, so they could miss the cut to their arm. The blade did manage to tear up their clothing though.

 _'This doesn't look good for that guy. He'll be overwhelmed soon.'_ Izuku thought as he looked at the fight. The robed person was going to have to fight off a golem and his master. The golem would occasionally try and and attack the robed person, and while they would be distracted, the summoner would try to attack from behind them.

But the tables quickly turned...

The robed person was continuing to dodge the attacks as they started to channel their MP. They had an aura the same color as their opponents around their hands. Once they were able to evade another of the intense boy's attacks, they turned their attention to the golem. The golem was getting ready to attack again, but the robed character put their hands out, and it stopped its pursuit. As they lifted their brown hands up, the golem started to float up.

After showing their full control over the earthly construct, they launched it back at the summoner. In response, he quickly used his own MP to stop it in mid air. As the robed person would put more force into the golem, so would the master.

It was a stalemate between the two users. This lasted for a good minute or 2 before the golem started to have cracks forming on its body. Brown aura was shooting in all directions from the fissures. Neither one of the adversaries let up in their struggle.

Once the golem did break, it released a shockwave of brown Magic Potential that pushed the 2 combatants back and onto the ground. The others just felt a big breeze instead. The intense boy quickly recovered, but stood frozen in place as he looked at his opponent. Everybody else was the same way.

His opponent's hood had fallen off. They had a pretty round face that had 2 blush marks on their cheeks. They had brown hair that was shoulder length and had 2 long locks beside their face. There was also a face full of determination on their face. What surprised everyone wasn't what had happened, or the fact that they showed impressive power.

What startled everyone was the fact that they were taking the knight exam with a **_girl_**. No girl has ever tried to become a knight. Most felt that taking the job would be to risky, or they just had other careers that they wanted to do. It wasn't exactly a rule that a female couldn't be a knight, but nobody really knew of that, so everyone assumed it was one.

Noticing her opponent's surprised face, she finally realized that her hood was down. The girl quickly covered her face with her hood again, but the damage had already been done. "I am sorry applicant...Minoru? Is that even your real name?" the Golden Paladin asked after he got over his shock.

She didn't answer as she ran off the arena and back out the door. All heads turned to the doors even after she left.

Izuku felt bad for the girl. All she wanted to do was be a knight, but she couldn't because of something she couldn't control. It sort of reminded him of his disability in something. Feeling a little sympathetic for her, he was just about to walk over to talk to her, but the paladin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Friend of yours?" he asked as he stared at the door with a saddened expression.

"No..." Izuku responded. Under normal circumstances, he would've been a stuttering mess with being in close proximity to his idol, but apparently his brain didn't catch up to him quite yet, "I just feel bad for her. She wanted to be something, but couldn't because it was out of her control. It's not really fair! She even did good in the combat part of the exam!"

"I agree..." the figure said as he lifted his hand from the boy's shoulder. He then called out to the other examinees, "I shall return after I fix this problem! Excuse me!" He then left the room through the same doors that the girl left from.

 ***20 minutes later***

"I am back!" the Golden Paladin said as he entered the room in a dramatic fashion. All talking stopped upon the sound of his voice, as pairs of eyes turned to him.

Izuku walked up to him with a much added haste, "Golden Paladin! Is...Is the girl okay?" he asked while looking down and twiddling his fingers.

The paladin was kinda impressed the boy wanted to know how the person felt even though he didn't know them. The man just placed a hand on his head, causing the boy to look up, "Don't worry about it. I handled it. Now get ready. Your match is up next." he said with a grin that made Izuku go a little pale.

* * *

Izuku was clutching his shaky sword as he looked at his opponent. He was pretty nervous for the fight ahead, but the other combatant seemed to be pretty calm for the situation he was in. He had long blond hair, bright eyes, and a cocky grin plastered on his face. On his belt appeared to be a rapier with a little bit of 'sparkle' added to it.

The boy was questioning whether he was in the right school. He seemed to be pretty rich, and there haven't really been a lot of rich knights. This boy's motivation was clearly a puzzle.

"Are you a son to a rich family?" Izuku couldn't help but ask.

"I am. My family has never had a knight before, so I apologize, but I will beat you today," he said in a french accent. He drew his sword and it nearly blinded Izuku with how fancy it looked. There were rubies encrusted into the guard, a shiny sapphire handle, and a gold blade.

The greenette felt intimidated by his wealth when he looked down at his meager iron sword.

"Start!" the Golden Paladin said to the 2. Izuku decided to hold his ground and wait for his opponent to attack. While he stood there, he quickly analysed the fancy boy in front of him, _'He looks confident. Probably from how he lived. Which means either he probably never picked up a sword in his life, or he doesn't see me as a threat. I'll go with option one. So if I make him think he is beating me, then he'll get even more confident. Then I'll attack him rapidly and make him submit.'_ Izuku shook his head to confirm his plan of attack.

The fancy boy ran to Izuku and with his sword pointed at him. The greenette purposefully went slower than what he could really do to dodge the blade. When the boy tried to stab him again, he dodged again, but slower. Every time the fancy boy would try to attack, Izuku would dodge, or parry with his sword. It was pretty annoying, but he knew it would pay off in the end. He could see the boy in front of him was starting to pant a little, while he wasn't really in any trouble at all.

"I must say," he said in his accent while trying again for a stab, "You are pretty fast to be able to dodge my attacks like that. I commend you for it."

 _'You shouldn't talk during a fight!'_ Izuku mentally yelled to his opponent. After a while of evading the attacks, he decided to purposefully get cut by his sword. When it just tore his shirt a little, he clutched it to make it seem like it cut deep.

"Ahh!" he said as he clutched his imaginary wound. That was the opportunity for the fancy boy to kick his opponent to the ground. When Izuku fell, he was met with a rapier to his nose.

"Do you yield?" he asked with a smug grin.

Meanwhile Izuku was grinning to himself, _'Perfect! He is completely confident he'll win! Now to surprise him.'_ Suddenly, Izuku rolled out of the way of the rapier and stood back on his feet.

"Come now..." he said in his accent while he was breathing kinda fast, "I already had you down. Plus, your arm is injured. Just give."

What he didn't expect was for Izuku to charge at him at a very fast speed. The boy was so shocked, that he didn't feel that his weapon was knocked away. When he turned to his hand, he saw his gloved hand instead. When he looked up, he was greeted with a punch to the abdomen.

While he was reeling from the pain, the greenette kneed his face, sending his head back up to the air. Then, Izuku managed to grab his arm and throw him over his shoulder. The fancy boy landed on his back with a thud. The wind was knocked out of him as he stayed on the floor.

The end of the blade was quickly pointed to his face, "Do you yield?" Izuku asked his opponent. The boy still wore that smug grin on his face, even though he was at the greenette's mercy.

Izuku didn't notice when his opponent's hands started to gather a red aura. After a few seconds, it formed a little red sphere of MP. When he did find out, he was nearly blasted by a laser from the boy's hand.

The fancy boy missed, so greenette quickly backed away from his opponent. Once he managed to stand back up, the fancy boy showed off his red hands.

"My MP is fire, and I specialize in precision. You won't be able to beat me." he said as he shot another laser from his hands. Izuku ducked so he wouldn't get himself fried, but left his sword in the same position. When he got back up, he found that his sword had a glowing, yellow flat tip instead of its pointed one, and it was shorter.

He threw the sword away and faced the rich boy again, "Seems we both don't have our weapons. You can either use your own MP, or just give up. The choice is yours."

Izuku sweatdropped when the boy said he could use his Magic Potential.

 ***Flashback***

 _"It seems he doesn't have any magic potential at all." an unknown alchemist said to the family of 3 in front of him._ _To say they were shocked would be an understatement. A 6 year old Izuku was the most surprised of all. He knew both his parents had Magic Potential, so why didn't he?_

 _"What do you mean?" Inko asked the alchemist who was busy organizing some papers._

 _"Let me explain," he said as he pulled out a board that had a bunch of words with lines coming from them. "Over the years, we've been able to classify Magic Potential into 5 classes. There is Fire, Water, Earth, Metal, and a new one called Sprint. Each one has branches that we call, specializations. It basically makes your MP different from anyone else's."_

 _"Wait a minute though!" Hisashi exclaimed to the alchemist, "I'm a metal class and my wife is a water one! Why wouldn't our son have something remotely similar to ours?!"_

 _"Because Magic Potential isn't hereditary," he calmly explained, "Sure, you might have the same MP category as your parents, but that chance is very rare. For him to inherit both of your MPs is even rarer. We are still researching why this is."_

 _"So why don't I have Magic?" Izuku asked in his high voice._

 _The alchemist looked at him and said, without sugarcoating, "You fit into none of these 5 categories." he stated._

 _"How do you know he isn't a new class?" Inko asked, still not believing her son had no Magic Potential._

 _"Please ma'am," the alchemist said as he grabbed a cloth and began to clean his glasses, "The 4 I mentioned earlier were the first ones that people inherited. That 5th one is because of an accident with a rogue alchemist. Ever since then, there hasn't been a new one for years. There are only these 5, and it is unlikely there will be any other ones."_

 ***Flashback End***

Izuku narrowly dodged a laser from the boy's hands, "You have to get tired eventually. Once you do, victory will be mine!"

The greenette was upset with himself because he couldn't do anything against the attacker. His lasers came out almost too fast for him to evade, and he was right, he was getting tired. Plus, there wasn't really anything around him to combat a fire MP.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed as he felt some of his arm get burned from the precision laser. He looked to his opponent to see that smug grin that he had come to dislike.

"Sorry, but I will become a knight," he repeated as he fired another laser at his opponent. This one also hit its mark as it burned Izuku's kneecap. He fell to his knees because of the pain that he felt. He was about to attempt to get up, but a glowing red hand stopped his movement.

"Do you yield?"

* * *

Izuku was walking through the halls of **K-Academy** with a sad look on his face. He was feeling a mix of emotions at the moment. He was a little deflated because he couldn't become a knight like he said he would. He was dissappointed in himself because he could've done better in his match. He was also slightly angry with the world because it decided to turn a blind eye to him and give everyone else MP. Not even his savior calling out to him would pull him out of his mood.

Wait...

"Young man!" the Golden Paladin yelled as he caught up with Izuku. The boy turned around and just looked at him with a somber look, "Listen! I want to talk to you!"

"I know Golden Paladin. I failed the exam," Izuku said in a glum voice, "It's okay though. I kind of expected this to happen, so I'm not completely sad."

The man in armor was now confused why the boy didn't even think he could win, "Why did you think you would lose? You could've been paired with someone that your MP counters."

Izuku's face shown of anger for a brief moment, before he cooled down and looked at the man, "I don't have any MP to call my own though."

To say the man before him was astonished would be an understatement. All everyone talked about in this world was how strong someone's Magic Potential was, or how one could beat the other. In this society, if you had a weak MP, nobody really turned your way. But to see someone with none of that behind him, and _still_ try to be a knight! The Golden Paladin couldn't help but see a little of himself in the boy.

He smiled and placed a hand on the boy's head, "Izuku Midoriya. You have great conviction if you still want to pursue this seemingly impossible dream." The paladin felt the boy stiffen once he said those words, but he continued on, "It is actually very admirable."

That's when Izuku got confused by the man's words, "What?"

The man smiled at him, "Not many people can come out and reach for something that is seemingly unobtainable. But you! You went on ahead even though the odds were against you! That's a great quality for a knight to have."

Izuku felt like crying a little from the paladin's words. It was, by far, the nicest thing anyone has ever said about him; besides his parents. Since he was home schooled, he luckily didn't have to deal with people often. But when he would, and they would ask him what his MP was, they would just laugh and point at him when he responded. It was soul crushing for a boy his age, but he decided to ignore their statements and prove them wrong. He did all the training he could, and read all the books on knighthood, so that he could at least have a decent chance against Magic Potential users.

But today proved that he was living in a fantasy, when he lost to an underskilled opponent with a strong MP. No matter how much you try, there are just some things that can't be reached.

Now his idol was in front of him, saying he could be a great knight. It was one of the best things that could've happened to him.

The Golden Paladin just held a smile as he watched the boy start to tear up. He was able to tell that they were happy tears, "Young Midoriya," he said as he brought the boy's chin up, so that he was looking in his eyes, "I would like to talk to you later. It involves your future of being a knight, if you still wan-"

"Of course!" Izuku said with a grin, even though his eyes were still wet with tears, "I still want to be a knight! Where would you like to meet at?"

The paladin was happy that the boy answered without any hint of hesitation, "Okay, so I would like for you to meet me here in about an hour," he said as he grabbed a piece of paper from his helmet and gave it to him.

The greenette looked at the paper, with a grin still on his face, "Yes sir! I won't disappoint you!

* * *

 **Again I want to thank totoroki for telling me to add more detail. I feel waayyyy more accomplished with this chapter than any other one! If you have any reason to criticize me, then by all means, please do! I want everyone to enjoy this story. But please, only constructive criticism.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone for supporting this fanfiction! I know it is still pretty young, but I am super happy that you all like it!**


	4. How to Become a Squire

_'Meet me at this place in an hour. I want to talk to you.'_ the girl from the exam was thinking about what the Golden Paladin said to her before she left the academy. She didn't know what it was for, but seeing as he was the greatest protector of the kingdom, she felt she could trust him.

The place they were supposed to meet at was a little bar she had never heard of. It didn't really look inviting to people; with its barely hanging sign, boarded up windows, and a couple of stones missing from the foundation. The whole establishment gave off a feeling that unnerved her. Nevertheless, she took her chances, and opened the door to the establishment.

To her surprise, the inside of the establishment was a lot better than it was on the outside. The wood on the inside looked brand new, the tables seemingly sparkled from how clean they were, and everything looked neat and organized. Overall, the place looked like it should be for the wealthy, which made the girl slightly nervous.

She walked through the building until she got to the bar table in the back. She sat on one of the stools that was available, and waited for the man to show up.

She quickly became bored as she waited for the Golden Paladin to show up. That boredom was soon lifted after she heard the door to the establishment quickly open. When she turned her head, she recognized the mop of green hair that ran into her earlier.

"It's you!" she said while pointing to the boy before her. When he turned to her, he started to blush a little, while he gave a little wave.

"H-Hello," the boy said nervously, "W-What are you d-doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said before standing up and walking towards him. His blush intensified seemingly with each step she took. It was kind of funny to the brunette, "What brought you to this establishment?"

"Indeed," a voice said from behind the bar table. Both pre-teens jumped a little at the sudden voice. They both looked towards the table with questioning looks. They slowly approached the wood table, ready to take whatever was behind it. Suddenly, a whole body popped out from behind the table, scaring the 2 children a little. It turned out to be a man wearing spectacles, and had green hair with yellow streaks in it.

"Gah!" the greenette yelped before he quickly stepped back a little. The brunette, as if on instinct, grabbed hold of a rock from her pocket with her MP, and threw it at the sudden person. He effortlessly caught it, something that surprised her to no end.

"I'll ask again," the man said with a little more threatening tone, "Who are you and why are you here?"

There was an almost audible gulp that came from the female. Her whole body was slightly shaking at the man in front of her, "I'm O-Ochaco Uraraka. The G-Golden P-P-Paladin sent me."

The man made a hum of acknowledgement before he turned his attention off of the girl, much to her relief, and turned it to the boy behind her, "Who are you, boy, and what are you here for?"

If the girl was only shaking slightly, then this boy was acting like an earthquake was going on in his body, "I-I-I-I..." he started, but couldn't finish. He shook his head a little, and afterwards, he was a bit more confident in his response, "I-I'm Izuku M-Midoriya. I was s-sent by the G-Golden P-Paladin too."

The man looked at him, and the girl with an intense gaze for a few more seconds. It was probably the most tense thing they had, and ever will, experienced. Then, his look softened a little, as he went back to working under the table.

The 2 kids looked at each other, and then decided to see what the man was working on. When they made it over to the bar table, they peered over it with curious gazes. What they saw was the man shuffling some things around.

"Umm..." Uraraka said after a few moments of silence, "Who are you?"

The man stopped looking around, and turned his head to the girl. She backed away slightly from the sudden action, but that didn't stop him from speaking, "You can call me Sir Nighteye."

* * *

Sir Nighteye was apparently not that bad of a guy once you got to know him. The kids found this out when he offered them a beverage. They both nodded, and he procured some apple juice for them. While they were drinking, he told them some of his life stories. Turned out, he was the Golden Paladin's best friend. In the past, they would go on missions for the king together. But after they came back from a certain mission, Sir Nighteye just said that he was done with being a knight. The paladin understood, so he let him leave. They were still friends though.

Once Sir Nighteye was done with his stories, the back door to the establishment opened. All 3 of them turned around to see that it was the Golden Paladin that had come, "I am here, Nighteye!" he then looked to see that his old partner was standing next to the pre-teens, "I see you've already met Uraraka and Midoriya."

"Yes I have," he responded, "But something I would like to know, is why you brought these 2 here."

"Of course my friend," the paladin said as he made his way over to the bar table where everyone was at, "I took these 2 in because I would like to make them my squires!"

With that announcement, all 3 of them had a shocked look on their faces. They were all wondering why the man before them had made his choice.

"But why?" Sir Nighteye asked while looking at the kids again, "What's so special about them?"

The Golden Paladin just smiled before he gave his response, "These 2 show impressive resolve in reaching their goals. For young Uraraka," he pointed to her, making her straighten her back a little, "She still wanted to be a knight, even though she is a female. She was probably called crazy for thinking such thing, but she didn't listen to any of that, and still persued her dream."

He then turned to Izuku, causing him to jump a little, "And as for young Midoriya, he is acually without Magic Potential." The other two looked at him in complete surprise. Izuku mearly glanced down to avoid their gazes, "Yet he still tried to become a knight. In his match, he was almost able to take down someone with a fire MP. In my eyes, all he needs is some training, until he is ready to battle others with strong specializations."

Both Uraraka and Izuku felt elated at the paladin's words. Being complimented by the greatest figure in the kingdom was a great honor.

"So what you're saying, is that you took in people that failed the exam?" Sir asked.

The Golden Paladin just forcefully laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Ehehe... It doesn't matter if they passed or failed. What matters is their answer to my question!" He suddenly turned towards the kids with blinding speed. Both the pre-teens could tell that he was just pushing the conversation onto them.

"So what do you say?! Will you be my squires?!"

* * *

Uraraka was deep in thought with the offer she was just given. She was asked by **_the_** Golden Paladin to be his squire! This was an opportunity that she couldn't pass up!

So why was she deep in thought you may ask? Well...

"What am I going to tell mom and dad?" she asked herself while walking down the cobblestone road to her house. This was around the time when the marketplace would be packed, so she had to squeeze her way through the crowd in order to pass all the people.

Once she was out of the sea of people, she decided to start up her train of thought again, "They might not be too upset with the fact that I was chosen by the Golden Paladin." She held on to that little amount of hope as she approached the door to her household, "Welp, here goes nothing." She then opened the door.

What she saw was a common thing that had taken place in her household. There were books that were floating on stands, papers all around the area, and even some drink spills. This always happened when her parents were close to making a breakthrough with their research.

She decided to call out to them, "Mom? Dad? I'm home." Her attempt was a futile one as she got no reply. Sighing a little to herself, she closed the door behind her, and made her way to the room she knew her parents were in; the study.

Their study happened to be an extra room they converted. The room was naturally small, but it was somehow able to hold 2 adults and bookcases full of history books, creature books, theories by others, and everything inbetween. When Uraraka finally reached the room, she creaked the door open to see what was going on.

"Mom, Dad?" she whispered into the room. It was quiet in there, which surprised the girl a little bit. Usually when they were close to a breakthrough, they would spend hours on end trying to figure it out. The brunette had first-hand experience of that. Once they were talking so loud that she couldn't even sleep for a whole night.

When she saw her parents, she was relieved at what she saw. Her parents seemed to have passed out while they were reading their books. This was something that happened on _rare_ occasions.

She was going to leave them be, but apparently she made too much noise, because her mom was starting to stir, "Huh? Ochaco?" she asked in a dreary voice.

"Sorry mom. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see if you were awake." Uraraka replied.

"It's okay honey," she said while she was getting up from her comfortable spot on the desk. Once she was up, she started to walk to her daughter. When she got close enough, she pulled her in for a hug, "We were just taking a little nap is all. How was your day?"

The brunette tensed a little at the question, "I...kinda want to talk to you and dad about that. Is it okay?"

"Of course." the woman responded before pulling away. Feeling her daughter squeeze a little tighter in the hug than usual, worry was plastered on her face, "Did something bad happen to you?"

Uraraka quickly shook her head, "No no no! Nothing bad happened! I...just need your approval on something."

"Okay then," she kissed her daughter's forehead, "Just give me and your father a minute to get ourselves together, then we'll meet you in the living room."

"Okay," Uraraka said before leaving the room.

 ***4 minutes later***

To say Uraraka wasn't worried would be the biggest lie of the century. Her palms were sweating buckets, her knees felt weak from the amount of pressure she was putting into them with her elbows, and her arms felt too heavy to lift from their current position under her chin. This was probably the most stressful thing she would have to do in her whole life.

Multiple thoughts ran through her head, _'What if they don't approve of me being a knight? What would I tell the Golden Paladin then? Or what if they think it's too dangerous? They would be completely right with that statement! How would I counter it?'_ Thoughts like these flowed through her being as she waited for her parents to come through the doors to the study.

When they finally did, the girl felt a new sense of anxiety enter her.

"Welcome home Ochaco," her father said in a happy voice, "Your mother told me you wanted to talk to us about something?"

Uraraka gulped as she started, "Y-Yes I d-do. W-Would you m-mind sitting down?"

The parents took a seat on the couch in front of the girl. They both had their full attention on their daughter. After a few moments of silence, the brunette finally found the courage to say the words she wanted to say, "So today...I tried out for the K-K-Knight e-exam..."

Both parents immediately had looks of surprise on their faces, "You took the knight exam? Did you pass?" the mother couldn't help but ask.

The girl shifted in her spot a little, "Um...no. I got disqualified because I was a girl."

The man of the house didn't say anything. He was just staring at her daughter, waiting for her to finish. That really didn't help Uraraka's nerves, but she continued anyway, "When I was about to leave, I was stopped by the Golden Paladin."

The mother had a look of surprise, while the father kept his poker face, "He basically told me that he saw great potential in me, so he wanted to make me his squire."

"And you're asking us if you can be that, am I right?" he asked. He got a nod from his daughter. "Okay, Ochaco. I have a question. Why didn't you tell us you were taking the knight exam today? You told us you would be at the library."

Uraraka looked away from the general direction of her father, "I...thought...you wouldn't let me try."

This got a look of confusion from both parents, "What are talking about?"

The girl took a deep breath, and started on another rant, "For all my life, I remember you and mom working on theories for MP and how it came to be. You guys are great Mages. You even brought me along so you could show me what you guys were working on. At first I enjoyed it, but after a while, I realized that it wasn't what I wanted to do with my life."

"Then I remember seeing a knight protect a girl from this big man. When the knight defeated him, the girl gave a wide smile at the man. Watching her smile made me smile as well. That was when I knew what I wanted to be. I wanted to save the people of the kingdom, and all I would ask for would be that smile of gratitude."

The man nodded at her statement, "I see. That's a pretty good reason. But you still didn't answer my question of why you didn't tell us you were taking the exam. We would've supported you."

"Your father's right, dear," the mother said, "No matter what you become, we'll fully support you."

At that, Uraraka was nearly at tears. Her parents were so great! "It's just...you guys are great Mages that have done great things for our king. I thought you would've made me become a Mage, so that I could continue in your footsteps."

"Oh Ochaco," the father said before he sat next to her daughter and brought her in for a hug, "We would never do that to you. You are your own person, so you decide what you want to be."

The mother came by to join the hug as well, "That's right. So if you want to train to be a knight with the Golden Paladin, then we won't stop you. Just be careful, okay?"

Uraraka was now in tears as her parents continued to hug her. She was so happy that things turned out good in the end!

* * *

The next day, Uraraka was sitting with Izuku in the bar they were in the previous day. Both were patiently waiting for their lord to come and show them the ropes of being a knight. It was taking a littke while, so Uraraka decided to start a conversation, "So Midoriya, how did you parents react to the news?"

"O-Oh! They took it relatively well. My m-mom cried tears of joy, and my dad said he was pretty proud of me! We even went out to eat at a restaurant!"

Uraraka was admittedly a little jealous after hearing that, but she quickly got over it, "That's great! My mom and dad were both pretty surprised with the news, but they agreed!"

They both then descended into a silence as they waited for the man to show up and train them.

However, they were still 12, so their patience wasn't infinite...

"When will he get here! I'm so ready to start already!" Uraraka said to her companion.

"H-He's probably busy with...something. He is the Golden Paladin after all, so he can't always be free," the greenette responded.

"I am here!" the man in question exclaimed as he burst through the back door of the establishment. Both kids almost jumped out of their skin, while Night was busy staring at his now broken door.

"Ah! I see you both decided to become my squires! I'm glad your guardians let you do this," he told the children.

Uraraka was now full of energy after seeing the man. She jumped out of her seat and approached him, "Golden Paladin! Can we start now! I really want to!"

"Hold up there, young one," he said while placing his hand on her shoulder. That immediately calmed her down, so she wasn't as hyper anymore, "Before we start anything, you both will call me Toshinori. _Golden Paladin_ is kinda a mouthful."

"Okay Mr. Toshinori!" the kids said at the same time.

The paladin sweatdropped at their response, _'I guess Mr. will have to do.'_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! As you can see, This chapter was more about Uraraka than Izuku. I might actually do this again with other characters if I feel up to it. Now for the people that will inevitably ask 'Where's Iida?', I will say that he will show up again, but later on. And to answer another review (** **Reactef), I do plan on having something involved in the story. In my opinion, romance is a good addition to any story!**


	5. How to Meet an Alchemist

**Before I start with this chapter, I just want to address something someone reviewed about** **(Rill).**

 **So to address the first part, you said that** **Izuku should've won because he had the sword pressed to Aoyama's throat. To be fair, earlier, Iida did the same thing, and Kirishima was able to break his opponent's sword. Basically, Toshinori had never met the kids before, so he didn't know if they had a trump card to play or something similar when they were almost defeated.**

 **Now for the second part, you said that Izuku losing was kind of forced. After looking back at the chapter, I agree it was maybe a little bit forced. That wasn't my intention. I mearly wanted to emphasize the gap Izuku has to close in order to follow his dream.**

 **Sorry for the long tangent. Hopefully I clarified why I did what I did.** **On with the chapter!**

* * *

 ***A few days later***

"Umm...where are we?" Izuku asked the paladin. Him, Uraraka, and Mr. Toshinori were currently standing in front of a building that had a sign with a bottle full of liquid on it. There were a couple windows to the building too.

"We are at **Hatsume's Potion Gallery**! This is where I get all my potions for my adventures." Mr. Toshinori said with a smile on his face, "You know, they have an aspiring alchemist with them. She's about your age. So when you become true knights, you guys might turn to her for your chemical needs!"

"Oooh!" Uraraka said with stars in her eyes, "I've never been in an alchemist shop! I bet it looks cool!"

The two kids were about to go up to the door, but their mentor put a hand up, telling them to stop. They stood a few feet away from the door; confused as to what was was supposed to happen. Once the paladin made it to the front by himself, he put his hand on the handle to the door.

Only for the door to open up from an explosion!

The smoke from the explosion ended up engulfing the paladin's face. The two squires were surprised and shocked at what had happened. That surprise immediately turned into worry when they realized the man's head was still in the smoke.

"Are you alright, Mr. Toshinori?" Izuku and Uraraka asked at the same time. They ran up to see if he was okay, only to be stopped by a man's voice.

"Oh shoot!" the man said from inside the shop. When he came out of it, the kids were able to see the man. He was pretty tall, with the top of his head covered in a black cloth. He had some black gloves and a black apron on. He was also wearing a pair of glasses that covered his yellow eyes. "I'm so sorry sir! My daughter was trying to make a-"

"So it seems the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," the paladin said with a mighty laugh afterwards. The smoke finally cleared to reveal his perfectly fine face. The concern on the man's face quickly dissolved into a grin that was just as mighty as the laugh.

"Toshinori! Good to see you!" the man then clapped a hand on the other's shoulder, "How've you been? You here on buisness, or just to stop by?"

Toshinori then turned towards the kids that were still standing behind him. "I'm here to stop by. I recently got two squires, and I wanted to introduce them to the greatest alchemists I know."

The kids turned towards each other and asked the question, _'The greatest?'_ with their looks.

The man then turned his attention to the kids, "Ahh! They look to be about as old as Mei. Please please, come in." he said while he ushered the three into the shop.

When the two squires walked into the building, they were greeted with the smell of...something coming from the establishment. It wasn't really a foul smell, it was just unusual. Besides that, they were able to see rows upon rows of bottles that covered the left and right walls. Each bottle held something that was pretty foreign to the kids. There were a few doors on the back wall that led somewhere. Then in the middle, there were a few brown couches and a little table for people to sit at.

"Please don't mind the smell. Like I said, Mei caused a little explosion, and it released this odor," he stated calmly, like this was a common thing. The kids looked around and were dazzled with how many bottles full of things they had. The two were curious, so they decided to inspect them.

"Look at this one Midoriya," Uraraka said as she held up a bottle full of multi-colored scales, "What do you think it is?"

"If I remember correctly, then those are Fallow te-." Izuku started but was interrupted with something that sounded like a small explosion coming from the door nearby. They both turned to the direction of the sound to see some green smoke seeping from the door's cracks.

When the door opened, a girl with pink hair, gloves, an apron, and an innocent smile on her face came out along with a woman that had the same hair color and, almost the same, facial structure. However, the woman didn't appear to be in a good mood.

"Okay Mei, I think that's enough for today. Go read your books while I clean up this mess." she said in a tired voice.

"Okay Mom," the girl said as she left her mother to her own devices. She then walked over to another of the doors, completely oblivious to the newcommers. She was about to grab the handle, when a big hand was placed on her head.

"Hello there young one," the Golden Paladin said while looking at the girl before him, "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

Recognizing the voice, she quickly turned around to see the man, "I've been great! Mom has been teaching me how to make potions and other things!" Mei responded with a beaming smile on her face. She looked past the man and saw two kids about her age messing around with the ingredients, "Ooh! New people!" she then ran past the man and towards the others. Toshinori would be lying if he said he wasn't a little hurt by that.

"What about this Uraraka?" Izuku said while he held up a bottle of blue crystals, "What do you think this is?"

"That's blue tinted glass! It was enchanted to be impossible for water MP to break it. Perfect for protection!" a voice said from behind the two. They both jumped from surprise when they heard the voice. When they turned around, they saw the girl that caused the explosion.

"Um...h-hello," Izuku said with a shaky voice. Even after hanging out with Uraraka for a littke bit, he still couldn't handle girls that well.

"Hey there greenie!" she then took the bottle of items from him, "Don't touch." she then put the bottle back in its place on the wall, then turned back to the guests, "So what are you here for? Buying or test subjects?"

The fact that she said that without even blinking unnerved the pair. "Test...subjects?" Uraraka asked in confusion.

"Great! We needed some more of them!" Mei excitedly said before dragging the kids towards one of the doors. They were scared for their lives as they tried to explain what Uraraka meant.

Toshinori was quick to respond to the cries from his squires. He swiftly flew in front of her and blocked her way to the door, "Hold up there Mei. Those aren't test subjects." He then plucked the two from her grasp, "These are my squires. I took them in recently."

"Aww..." she pouted a little from the man's response, "I really wanted to try my new stuff on them."

The face the Golden Paladin saw was too much for his heart to handle. She just looked so _cute_ right at that moment. Toshinori couldn't bring himself to squash her enthusiasm. So reluctantly, he handed Izuku and Uraraka over to her again, much to their dislike, "Just be sure you don't blow them up, okay?"

"Thanks Uncle Toshi!" she excitedly said while dragging the knights-in-training to their doom.

Toshinori felt his heart flutter at being called his rare nickname. He had a wide smile on his face while he saw his squires begging to be rescued.

"If you get swayed by that girl that easily," Mei's father started as he walked back into the room with a tea set, "Then I think were pretty doomed."

"Oh be quiet Kusuri," Toshinori said while taking a seat at the table with his friend, "She's too cute when she does that face. I think we should make her _the_ weapon to end all weapons." He started to laugh very loudly, and was soon joined by his companion.

 ***Meanwhile***

"You'll be my first human testees ever! Thanks so much for volunteering!" Mei said while she continued on her way to her room. By now, Uraraka and Izuku had accepted their fate, and just decided to follow her.

"Making a lot of assumptions here," Uraraka said under her breath.

"S-So Mei..." Izuku started, "W-What potions d-does your family make? L-Like what do you s-specialize in?"

"We make the common potions like healing. But we specialize in offence. So we make strengthening potions, sacrificial potions, stuff like that," she answered. Hearing the words 'sacrificial potion' did catch the brunette's interest.

"Sacrif-"

"Sacrificial potions." Mei finished. Uraraka grumbled a little for her interrupting, "They take away your life essence in order to do damage. Typically, the more health the potion feeds off of, the more damage you can deal."

"That's so cool!" Izuku exclaimed with stars in his eyes. The thought of getting stronger like that really intrigued him.

"I know, right!?" Mei exclaimed with the same level of excitement, if not more. She actually stopped and turned to the boy, "What I want to do is be able to make a potion that can use your own breath to make you super fast!"

"You...mean like it literally takes your breath away?" Uraraka asked out of fear. _'I don't want to test that!'_

"That's right! Such a double edged sword!"

"But wait," Izuku said. He put a hand to his chin as he started to talk again. Uraraka knew what was coming, so she braced herself.

"NowthatIthinkaboutit, ,thatifyourun outofbreath,thenyouwon'tbeabletofight thing, betteryet,youcouldcombinethespeedwith thestrengthtogetapotionthatwouldreally peoplethatusepotions..."

Mei just looked at Izuku dumbfounded, "Woah...that was..."

Uraraka was quick to applogise, "Sorry about him. He tends to have these moments to ramble a lo-"

"Amazing!" Mei exclaimed before she took Izuku's hands in hers. This caused the boy's face to boil over, while the brunette was just standing there in shock, "You are amazing! I never thought how the people would think about it! You're totally right!"

The greenette started to sweat, "A-A-Ah, i-i-it w-was n-n-not-"

"You are now my best friend." Mei said in a voice that was both joyful, and left no room for arguement, "With your brain, and my amazing chemical skills, we could be the best alchemists around!"

"Amazing huh," Uraraka said as she subtly reminded the girl of the explosion she had caused not even ten minutes ago.

"Work in progress skills then," she rephrased.

"B-But Mei," Izuku started, "I c-can't work w-with you. I want t-to be a knight l-like the G-Golden Paladin."

"Booo," she said before she let go of the boy's hands, "Then you can at least come over from time to time to help me. I do need someone to test the new potions I make."

"Wait a minute," Uraraka said suddenly, "Izuku is a very busy person. I don't think he'll have time to be your guinea pig!"

"I-I don't mind." Izuku answered, much to the brunette's shock.

"Great!" Mei happily said. She then gave a smug look to Uraraka, only for her to stck her tongue out at her, "Well then, follow me to my room!"

Izuku just had a blush on his face as he watched the girl in front of him walk farther down the hallway, completely motionless. Uraraka just lightly sighed, and started to pull the boy along, "Comeon. Might as well see what she has."

After walking for a little bit longer, the kids were led to a single wooden door down a hallway. It was a simple wooden door with handle. Mei approached it, and grabbed the handle to open the door.

When Izuku and Uraraka saw the girl's room, they were kinda surprised to see the room was pretty plain. Compared to Mei's personality, they weren't expecting a small room with a simple bed, desk, and windows.

"Is this...your room?" Uraraka asked with comfusion lacedbin her words.

"Yes, but I hardly use it," Mei answered, "I mostly spend my time in the lab. Gotta get good with my alchemy if I want to be the best!" she finished with a confident grin.

 _'That makes sense_ Izuku and the brownette thought.

"I do however," she started before she went over to the barely used bed. She then pulled out a notebook that was packed with stuff, "Have this notebook I write all my ideas in."

"That's a l-lot of stuff," Izuku said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He still wasn't adjusted to being in a girl's room at all.

"Eh," Uraraka said with a shrug of her shoulders, "I've seen more crammed into a notebook."

"When and where?" the pink-haired girl challenged.

The brownette simply pointed her thumb towards her companion, "You should see the notes he takes on knights. It's close to stalkerish if you ask me."

"Uraraka!" Izuku yelled out of embarrassment as his cheeks started to turn a deep ruby red.

"Midoriya!" Mei called out to the boy, "Bring your journal the next time you come over! I want to see this for myself."

"C-Can I s-s-see y-your n-n-notebook?" the boy stammered, trying to take the subject off his embarrassing hobby. The girl handed the book to him, and the duo of squires began to flip through the pages of the book.

"This one," Izuku suddenly said as he pointed to a picture of a potion that could make someone's senses sharper, "This won't work if you try to make it."

This intrigued the young alchemist, "Oh? How so?"

"This," he pointed to a little chart that had the proportions of the ingredients on it, "This ingredient is in too much quanity. It won't mix well with the other things."

"How do you know Midoriya?" Uraraka asked from beside him. To her, all the notes were a jumbled up mess that couldn't be read at all.

"O-Oh," he began, "Since I wasn't guaranteed to pass the exam, my parenrs wanted me to have something to fall back on. I find alchemy pretty interesting."

"Hmm..." Mei contemplated as she looked at the notes she took, "But look here. You see, these ingredients act as a dulling agent. Basically it 'waters down' that ingredient."

"Then what about..."

"Oh, that's there because..."

Basically the two went on a tangent of how a certain potion was not going to work. Uraraka didn't have the foggiest idea of how she could contribute to the conversation, for she knew nothing about potions. She was a little, but not completely, surprised that Izuku even knew something about this. So seeing they weren't going to stop anytime soon, she decided to take a little nap on the barely used bed.

 ***With Toshinori***

 ***A few hours later***

"Well, I think it is time for me and my squires to get going," the Golden Paladin said to his friend as he got up from the comfortable couch.

"Thank you for stopping by, Mr. Toshinori," Kusuri's wife, Ren, said politely to the man, "Do stop by again."

"I will, Mrs. Hatsume, thank you for your hospitality," the man said while he did a little bow.

"You can follow me to Mei's room," Kusuri said as he led the paladin into the hallway, and to his daughter's room. When he opened the door, he, and Toshinori were quite surprised to see what was happening.

There were papers all over the room, each with some kind of writing on them. Some had math equations on them, while others had pictures of things on them. In the center of this chaos was a green haired boy and a pink haired girl, who were back to back, and seemed to be working together on a project.

The two adults went unnoticed by the preteens, "...So for the strength and speed boosting Sac. Potion, I think that the purple truffle near the Yokahama kingdom would be a good place to go." Mei said.

"Right, that's told to have some strengthing properties." Izuku confirmed as he wrote something on a piece of paper, "Then there is the wisps that are sold in Kamino. They are sure to be fast."

Toshinori coughed a little to get the pair's attention. When they both looked at the man, he chuckled a little bit, "So young Midoriya...you sure you don't want to be, oh I don't know, an alchemist?"

 ***Few minutes later***

"Seeya later Greenie. Oh, and Uraraka too!" Mei yelled to her new friends as they walked down the street with Toshinori. The boy and the girl turned around to wave at her, although Izuku's was more energetic than Uraraka's.

Kusuri just smiled as he watched the exchange. He then put a hand on his daughter's head, "Looks like you found yourself a new pair of friends."

"I like Izuku more though," she confessed to her father, "He's more fun than that other girl."

* * *

 **Hope you guys like Mei's parents (Who are OCs by the way). Since I had no idea what her parents names were, This is what I came up with. Feel like I did a pretty good job with them.** **Kusuri comes from 'potion', while Ren comes from 'Renkinjutsu-shi' meaning 'alchemist'. I used google translate, so if it is inaccurate, I apologize.**

 **Now to explain a few things that might get asked. Kusuri is friends with Toshinori. Reason being, Toshinori has had to go to the store so many times, that he got to know the alchemists that lived there. Mei kinda just came up with the name 'Uncle Toshi' after him being there all the time.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter by the way! See you all later!**


	6. Not a chapter, but an update! (sorry)

**Happy New Years To All! We are finally in 2019! Hopefully this year is going to be better than last year.** **Now I know I haven't updated in a while. And that is because I've been busy with school and such, plus the fact that I can never keep my attention on one thing and have to make more stories.** **But just to be clear, THIS STORY ISN'T DEAD! I just haven't gotten around to making any new chapters as described above. But fear not! I will definitely bring you more chapters this year!** **Now here's to the new year!**


End file.
